Changing Everything
by Jess-chan of the Nya Nya Neko
Summary: Set after DH events pairings of TedOC and RosieScorpius eventually! A long withheld secret, passed down a generation revenge being taken inside the Hogwarts school and unsuspecting people find love at the most unexpected times.


This is my first Harry Potter story, it takes place after DH, and focuses on the kids of the trio and others. Pairings are Ted/OC; Rosie/Scorpius... for now... Hopefully, it turns out alright... I've had this idea for a few months now, and just couldn't seem to write anything else until this came out!!! Crazy, huh?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter or the world of Harry Potter

**Claimer**: I do own my own original characters.

Enjoy!

* * *

It was dark as she walked through the streets. The rain soaked her to the bone, but it did not hinder her. She didn't notice the cold as it seeped through her clothes, she was already frozen anyway. Her pale skin was offset by her black hair, even darker because of the dual powers of the night and the rain. 

Her face was tilted upwards, as if looking at the stars. They were covered by the thick clouds, and her eyes were blank as her mind wandered in thought. She felt trapped, what escape was there?

"Hey!"

She didn't want to be under the power of the Dark Lord anymore, but it wasn't her choice in the first place. Everyone she knew had been influenced by him –she was just brought with the crowd. He knew who she was –he wouldn't let her go. He would find her eventually.

"Hey, you!"

The voice got her attention this time, and she looked for the source. Her eyes landed on an open doorway, with light shining through around the silhouette of a man. He was calling out to her.

"Get out of the rain, you're going to get sick!" he yelled again. Who was this; who cared so much about others? She had never met anyone like this. Her dazed green eyes couldn't see what he looked like because of the light behind him. She shook her head at him, and saw his shoulders lower in a heavy sigh.

He ran out to her in the rain, then, and held out his hand to her. "Come with me if you don't want to get pneumonia. It's supposed to keep raining all night, and there's rumor of the Dark Lord being around these parts. It's not safe for anyone right now."

It was the Dark Lord mention that made her take his hand. She knew she couldn't get pneumonia, but she didn't want a confrontation with that man –monster. There was no way of her escaping him again. And then an idea struck her.

Even if she couldn't escape from him again –an unknown heir could. Her child could fulfill what she could not –her child would have a choice!

The man brought her to his house, but she paused before stepping over the threshold.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?"

He blinked at her, "Of course, that's what I just did, didn't I?"

"Of course," she smiled, then, realizing that her plan could be initiated with this black haired, gray eyed stranger, and she stepped into his house.

* * *

Ravyn 

I remember the day that she told me she had found him. He had gone as far as London, and was now in a teaching position at a magical school called Hogwarts. Of course, I had heard of Hogwarts before –anyone who was alive during The War knew about Hogwarts.

I never thought I'd get the chance to go as a student.

Upon learning that he was at Hogwarts, my mother and I immediately started packing our things to move. I made the official announcement at my school, Beauxbatons, only a week later, at my group lunch.

I stood up in my group, looking at them all. I had told them already that I needed to make an announcement, and now was the time. They were expectant as I began to speak.

"Friends," I spoke in French, "I am sorry to tell you this, but I will not be returning to beauxbatons for my last year of schooling." The girls gasped in surprise.

"But, why?" Céline asked me, speaking before anyone else.

"My family" meaning my mother and I, "is moving to London at the end of this school year." I told them. "I will be completing my schooling at Hogwarts."

All at once, giggles erupted around me. "Foreign boys, eh; Ravynne?" the ending she placed on my name annoyed me –couldn't they just pronounce it right for once.

"Actually, it's for family reasons. My grandmother is very sick, and we want to be with her when we can." They didn't have to know that my grandmother had passed away before their _great_ grandparents were born. It was unnecessary to tell them that, and it's not like they would believe me anyway.

I was hit with twenty-six sympathetic looks upon the mention of a dying grandmother. It was almost sad, really. These were the girls that grew up around me –they considered me a friend.

Of course, none of them were close enough to the real me to have me consider them as a friend. That's why it was "Almost" sad.

There was about one month left of school when I told them that. Three days after, everyone knew I was moving –even a group of first year boys said 'good-bye' to me. By the end of the week, the headmistress gave an official salutation at breakfast one morning, and for the rest of the month, I had people telling me goodbye and anything else that could come to mind.

It was a long month, or it seemed to be that way. I was glad when it was over.

My mother and I took a plane to Wales, to where our new home would be. We didn't want to arouse any suspicion among anyone –muggle or magical. It took a few hours, but it was a good experience for both of us, though my mother would say otherwise…

She had gripped my hand when the plane began to move. "I don't even trust a wooden broomstick to hold me up, how could three tons of metal be any better?" I had laughed as she cursed under her breath for the rest of the take-off, and even more so for the landing.

We arrived relatively unscathed (my mother seemed to thing that the 'fasten seat belts' sign meant we were surely about to crash) and we were soon on our way to our new home. It was in a small town called "Godric's hollow"; a quaint little village, really. Everyone was kind, and some even helped move our things from the van and into our house.

It just made things that much slower.

My mother and I would've had it done in five minutes. With these people, though, it nearly took two hours. It was torture to have to go slow just for these people, but my mother made me put up with it. She always enjoyed it more when it felt like she had a big secret –like she was a spy or something, I suppose. I understood her enthusiasm, but all the same, it was annoying to be so slow.

My letter came soon after. I wasn't expecting it so early, so it surprised me when it arrived.

It read:

_Dear Miss Delacroix;_

_We are pleased that you wish to join us for this school year. The school year begins on August 31st, and you are expected to have all the necessary equipment upon your arrival. We will sort you into your proper house along with the first year students._

_A list of the supplies you need is attached._

_Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress_

Not surprising. I already had most of the books I needed from my time before and during beauxbatons, but that didn't stop my mother from wanting to drag me out on a shopping trip. Unfortunately, she didn't know where to find the "Wizard stores", as she put it.

Until we met Ginny Potter.

She came to our house carrying a plate of brownies, still warm. Once safely inside our house, she asked, "Have you been accepted into Hogwarts, then?" and she pointed to the snowy owl outside our new house. It had delivered my letter, and I nodded to her.

"Oh good," she said, "My kids go there too. I used to go, as well; with my husband too, back when we were younger. He'll be pleased that the kids will have someone to play with. Let me help you find your way around…" and she took us to Diagon Alley.

My mother nearly went on a rampage. She was absolutely convinced that I needed new dress robes for my new school, and almost got me a new wand as well, even though I never needed one in the first place.

By the time we got back home, I had everything I needed and more, and school wasn't starting for another two months.

One week before school started, my mother and I had a talk about this new school.

"Ravyn, no matter what, you must never forget why you're there. He is in disguise from his true self; don't be fooled by his charms!" she warned me. This is what it all came down to –what we had worked so hard for. I could not be fooled now.

"Also remember that you are stronger than he will ever be. He is no longer human, but you still have blood running through you –blood that makes you a witch. You will never be weaker than he is, even though it might not seem that way."

I nodded in response, her eyes grew sad upon remembering that she was not human either, but she continued to push forward in her speech.

"You will have to disguise yourself, Ravyn. You can't resemble me this much, or else he'll know that we're onto him." I knew that she was right, we were nearly identical.

We both had long black hair (The reason my name was 'Ravyn' and not 'Sue') and I had inherited my emerald eyes from her; also, we both had the same pale skin color. I really hadn't inherited anything from my father, except for the human part of me, and the magic.

I sighed, but concentrated on my magic at the center of my being. I hadn't used it in a while, and it was itching to be released. Slowly, I directed it to my hands and fingers, separating it from the rest of my power. My fingers grew warm and took on a slight glow to them before I put my magic to use.

I pressed my hands onto my face, down my neck, over each shoulder and arm until I reached my toes. My skin was now tan, but I knew that would not be enough. I ran my hands through my ebony hair, watching as the strands turned from pure black to a nearly white blonde. Finally, I pressed my fingers lightly onto my eyelids, changing my iris to a gray color, rather than emerald.

My mother smiled as I opened my eyes, and placed her hand on my cheek. "Your father's eyes…" she smiled lightly, and I was certain that she had loved him, even though she was only with him for a short time. "I love it when you do magic… it's amazing."

She always found it amazing, since she could not do it herself. It always made her excited when I showed her part of my magic that my father gave me. She did not revel in the non-human magic that she and I both had, but rather liked the concept of a wand. I'm still not sure why –they just complicate things…

"Just remember to always keep your magic in check. Wizards aren't used to having students best them in magic –especially when they've already finished their schooling, and the students haven't. I'm afraid you're going to have to continue playing the role of 'unschooled minor', so you don't draw attention to yourself." She told me.

"I hate playing that role…" I muttered, and she laughed.

"I know, dear; but that's what happens. Sometimes we must take on roles that we hate, but we have to live with it. I know you'll do well, Ravyn."

She helped me pack all my school supplies, then, And I was ready to be on my way, only about a week to wait, and I'd be off to finally fulfill what my mother could never do.

I would become a vampire-slayer. A Vampyre would become a vampire-slayer. Ironic, no?

* * *

And that's all for this chapter. Next chapter is gonna be a bit about Ted (Yup, Teddy Remus Lupin!) and his meeting with Raven... yay! 

So, review!!!

Ja!

Jess-chan


End file.
